Most office machines such as copiers, printers and similar devices generally use media in sheet form. This media, generally paper sheets, is normally stored in stacks. From this stack, individual sheets are pulled and fed into the office machine. By pulling the top-most sheet off the stack, friction between the top-most and the following sheet in the stack is generated. This friction causes an electrostatic charge of the touching sheets. This electrostatic charge depends on the environmental conditions like temperature and humidity as well as the sheets' surface and material characteristics. The electrostatic charge causes the sheets to stick to each other, which can make separating the top-most sheet from the stack difficult.